


i told the stars about you

by ohhgreywarden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Isabela being soft, Just the fluffiest fluff, Merrill Being Merrill (Dragon Age), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Dragon Age II, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhgreywarden/pseuds/ohhgreywarden
Summary: Isabela goes looking for Merrill when she hasn't come to their bunk for the night.
Relationships: Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572025
Kudos: 14





	i told the stars about you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr](https://sebethany.tumblr.com/post/189658610745) as part of a prompt challenge using two prompts from [this list](https://sebethany.tumblr.com/post/189630009640).

It’s getting late, and Merrill hasn’t come to bed yet. Isabela has been waiting for what feels like hours, but in reality was probably only twenty minutes. She tried reading to pass the time, but found herself simply staring blankly at the same page, not taking in any words.  _ The Avvar Bride  _ may be a fun read, but it can’t compare to holding Merrill.

_ You really are so far gone, Isabela, _ she scolds herself, but it’s more out of habit than any actual annoyance at herself. In truth, she’s happier now sailing with Merrill and her crew than she ever has been before, save for some of the times in Kirkwall. Getting soft isn’t so bad, it turns out.

As time goes on, she starts to get worried. She knows it’s foolish to think Merrill might have fallen in the sea, but she does have a habit of walking on the taffrail like a tightrope so it’s absolutely possible. Isabela shoves her book under the bunk, pulls on her boots, and blows out the lamp.

When she leaves the hold, she sees Merrill sitting cross-legged at the center of the deck and staring up at the starry sky.

“Kitten? Are you all right?”

Merrill turns to look at Isabela, eyes flashing in the dim light, and smiles. “Oh yes, I’m quite fine! Come sit with me!”

Isabela shakes her head, but she’s smiling fondly as she sits down beside Merrill.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Thinking.” She smiles at Isabela and then looks to the sky again. “ **I told the stars about you** .”

“You told… the stars?” Isabela tends to think that she’s become accustomed to her lover’s quirks, but Merrill still manages to say things that completely bewilder her. “Is this some Dalish thing?”

Merrill giggles. “Oh no, it’s just a me thing. Or maybe some other elves do it too but if they did, they never told me.” She leans back, eyes never leaving the sky. Isabela glances at the sky but her eyes quickly return to Merrill’s serene face. “All my life, I’ve liked to speak to the stars. I’d even climb to the roof of my home in the alienage just to see the night sky. I know they’re not alive but it sounds better than saying I like to talk to myself, doesn’t it? It’s kind of romantic, I think.”

Isabela’s heart swells. Sometimes, it’s still terrifying, how deeply she’s fallen for Merrill. Every so often, a voice in her head tells her to run, to cut ties before Merrill inevitably realizes she’s no good and breaks her heart. But it’s been two years since they escaped Kirkwall and Merrill insisted on joining Isabela’s crew, and in that time the hints of affection she’d always harbored for Merrill had grown into a cautious love. It’s in moments like these that she knows that allowing Merrill into her heart was the right choice.

Merrill turns to look at Isabela after a moment of silence. “I’m sorry, that must have sounded so silly.”

“It’s not, Kitten. It’s charming.” Isabela wraps an arm around Merrill and leans to whisper in her ear. “I’m glad you told me. Maybe I can join you sometime.”

With a small squeak, Merrill kisses Isabela on the cheek. “I’d love that! It’s so relaxing, and you’re always so tense...”

“I think I’d like that, too.”

Isabela kisses her, gently, and she feels Merrill’s long eyelashes on her cheeks as her eyes flutter shut.

“It’s strange, darling,” she whispers against Merrill’s lips, “how  **you steady me and stir me all at once** .”

Merrill gives her another quick peck on the lips. “I love you too, Isabela.”

They lie back on the deck, hand in hand, and watch the sky until Merrill falls asleep with her head against Isabela’s shoulder.


End file.
